ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Noble Mold
Spawn Method Can FFXI Wiki do an investigation of this mob to clarify its spawning properties. It's known to spawn in Water weather, but is it any Water weather or just Double Water weather? Also, whether it spawns in these conditions alone or these conditions + not killing the placeholder (similar top Taisaijin or Rose Garden) needs to be checked as well. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 18:55, 13 July 2006 (EDT) It is a morph spawn mob, meaning if you kill the placeholder, nothing is there to morph when its spawn conditions arise. I have friends who have camped this multiple times for multiple hats, and the spawn conditions and morphing properties are correct. When the rain falls (monsoon season in the Sactuary is best) one of the funguar morphs into the Noble Mold. --Chrisjander 19:50, 13 July 2006 (EDT) Okay. Then that needs to be clarified on the main page (which does not clearly indicate you must leave the placeholders alone). And one more question, is it any Water Weather or is it only Single Water weather or only Double Water weather? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:42, 13 July 2006 (EDT) :Moot point, it can only get single weather (for rain, that is) in the Sanctuary of Zi'Tah. Noble Mold Specifics Ok, here's the scoop on this little booger. First off, if you kill the PH's I'm like 95% sure it WILL reset the timer. Evidence of this is that I've been waiting since January for this booger to pop while studying for finals. I've literally left Nece (Ramuh) out in the rain matting her fur to get some information on this. No one killed PH since January (thankfully!) and Noble Mold pop'd in late April (after the 20th). I killed and no drop (of course - SUGGESTION FOR SE - if SE is gonna make a once a year NM, they really need to make it a 100% drop...it's ridiculous). I left Nece out and set the alarm for 17 and half hours. Some lame people killed all PH's during the night, I figured between 2 and 3AM (since the regional tally is hourly). I camped through the original window of 18-24 hour pop with NO POP. However, after 18 hours of the noobs killing the PH's in the middle of the night low and behold, Noble Mold pops. I killed it for my second time, still no drop...get a frickin' clue SE... I'm on my third pop/claim for this year and if the hat doesn't drop SE needs to go to heck. There needs to be at least single element rain weather for it to spawn as well. Correction on the drops, it will also drop a Dark Crystal (whoopie!). It fits the mold (pun intended) of the Noble Rot theory for spawn conditions. Lastly, if you can claim and kill it immediately, you can get it to pop 3 times per year. You just get messed up sleeping hours and have to stay logged in/in the area for like 3 days straight. :Please don't post things as facts if you are not certain 100% about it. If there is even a shadow of a doubt you shouldn't be posting it to clear up some facts about the NM when you yourself do not know. --Ix'Sindri 02:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::This is a talk page. I removed the verification tags you added because we don't do that for testimonials; anything on the talk page should be considered discussion, not fact. Also, this was the first testimonial that gave any specifics on spawn time, so you shouldn't jump all over him for sharing. This is an extremely rare NM, so any information is helpful. ~ Karuberu 15:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Are you telling me that you somehow know that no one killed the PH funguar for FOUR MONTHS? >.> Four real life months? Please tell me you're saying "January" "April" etc. and you mean IN-GAME months, not real ones... I know what you mean when you mean 18-24 hour pop window, but what do you mean "this year"? In-game year?... --Chacharu 23:35, 14 September 2006 (EDT) They mean the in-game year. It has a better spawn window during the "wet season" in the sanctuary --Chrisjander 23:36, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Here's the complete data from my four encounters with Noble Mold: #5/25/1083, Firesday 11:51, New Moon (10%). Spawned 14 hours after I arrived at the camp. #5/8/1084, Darksday 6:32, Waxing Crescent (7%). Spawned 25 hours after I arrived at the camp. #6/16/1084, Lightningday 4:10, Full Moon (98%). Spawned 23 hours after I arrived at the camp. #5/17/1085, Firesday 2:45, Waxing Gibbous (86%). Spawned 19 hours, 23 minutes after maintenance. Had been camping since 4/4/1085, but was interrupted by maintenance near the end of the 4th month. ~ Karuberu 22:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Placeholder This is based on only two spawns, but I have found that Noble Mold spawns when the funguar that is last in widescan for that area despawns. I haven't got my hat yet, so I will surely do more testing to find out if this is indeed the sole PH. --Cavilie 08:17, 13 Aug 2007 .....5 1/2 years later, I got the drop tonight! 1/7. Can confirm from all those spawns that NM spawns from last Myxomycete in the area. -- Cavilie 02:50, 18 Mar 2013 I remember camping this NM when it was first added, not knowing anything of the spawn conditions, me and a good friend of mine came along and were killing all of the Myxomycete's in the area lol. Camped Noble Mold last night, some taru got the claim, but left me with the ever so precious ToD. Came back today at the 18 hour mark, praying that no one had decided to kill any of the funguar that are there. 19 hours 11mins after ToD, Myxomycete despawned, Noble Mold popped in front of me. Voke. Kill. Rain Hat dropped. 1/1. Vana'diel time: 5/24/1041 (making it May in game) Rainy weather. Darksday. Waning Crescent (12%) --Tah 09:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC)Tah 3/4 with TH4 for all kills. If you are going to kill Noble Mold, you definitely want TH because this NM pops every two weeks. It was single water weather each time Noble Mold popped. You will have to wait awhile for Noble Mold to come out so having a mule makes it convenient. My hypothesis is that Noble Mold has a chance to pop when the weather condition is right and if the placeholders have not been tampered with. Then when the weather is single water, pray for one of the Myxomycetes to despawn. ^^ --Jam jam 01:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Removed From Main Page *The Weather Checker NPCs in Jeuno and Mhaura will specifically predict "Rain" during this period, usually all three days. *Once this period of almost-daily rain begins, expect a 18-25 hour timer for Noble Mold. Killing the "placeholders" will reset this, just as killing the NM would. *It is possible that you can expect a 2-3 day window within a 2-week period for Noble Mold to spawn. It can spawn more than once during this period. I removed these posts and put them here because they are confusing, poorly written and/or un-verified. --Ix'Sindri 02:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) #The weather reporters give three-day predictions. The "period" refers to Noble Mold's typical spawning time, the rainy season (to my knowledge, noone has seen Noble Mold spawn outside this period, but that needs to be verified). #"Morph Spawn" monsters (monsters that appear by replacing a another monster after a certain period of time has passed) always have this behavior. See Rose Garden, Voluptuous Vilma, Colorful Leshy, Defoliate Leshy, and Taisaijin. #This is an assumption based off of known spawns and is worded as one. Slap a verification tag on it if you want, but stuff like this doesn't need to be removed. ~ Karuberu 15:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Questions Both on the main page and on the Talk Page, there is only sloppy information that doesn't really tell us anything. It's disdrganized, it's not telling us the specifics it claims to be and even the pop method leaves way too much in the gray. Please dont post information unless its actually information on the topic. Here are some of the main questions I have about this NM. :1. Does the NM pop at any time during Rainy Weather or just the start, and is it 100% pop if window is open, (assuming there is a minimum respawn which also hasn't been cleared up)? ::On a side note, does a certain amount of Rainy Weather have to have passed after it was killed for it to spawn again or can it pop anytime it Rains providing the conditions (also nowhere close to being cleared up) for popping it have been met? :2. Are both of the Myxomycete's placeholders or just one? :3. How long is his respawn/spawn time because there is contradictory, disorganized information of this on the main page that is difficult to comprehend and lacks verification. :4. Is the NM like Rose Garden and Taisaijin in that if it's PH('s) are touched in any way they have to be killed before his window can open again? There is little to no information that is actually helpful to the camping of this NM, please reply to this but don't reply unless you yourself have camped this NM on more than one occasion and the information you are posting is fact not just what you think. If you don't know you don't you shouldn't post it, period. --Ix'Sindri 02:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :That's what the verification tag is for. People write what they have observed and thier thoughts on it, then other people come along and either prove it or disprove it. That's how information becomes known. This NM will never be easy to camp due to its spawn conditions, so if that's why you're after the information, you're better off moving on to another monster; more information will not make it much easier to camp. However, several of your questions are valid and will be answered when I'm done camping this NM (currently 0/3) if noone has answered them before then. If you want answers immediately, go camp the NM yourself and find out - there's more than enough information available to camp him, but you'll need a lot of patience. ~ Karuberu 15:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like you didn't have to wait long - Noble Mold managed to get a spawn in before emergency maintenance and I finally got my hat! Enjoy the new information. ~ Karuberu 18:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC)